The process of determining the operating profitability and cash flow-generating ability of a company's operations requires a great deal of expertise. The existing approach to the process typically consists of a number of primarily manually-driven steps. Present manual methods for determining the profitability and cash flow-generating ability of a company is very inefficient and time consuming. There is a current need for a computerized method and system of automatically highlighting the operating profitability and cash flow-generating ability of a company's operations in a structured and standardized way utilizing a computer program capable of manipulating historic accounting data and producing spreads and forecasts.